New Beginings
by 01shane01
Summary: READ SUMMARY! Circling the Drain Sequel--- “I can’t. I have to go home and do homework.” “Exactly! Home.” “Fine, I have to go back to my parents’ and do my homework.” “Please?” she pouted.
1. You Totally Screwed With Me!

_**AN:: so this is the Circling the Drain sequel that many of you have been wanting… I think :S**_

_**Tell me if it sucks… tell me what you think/ want to happen in this one… I have a small plan… but I mean it's not set in stone and has changes daily for the last few months :S**_

_**So review, let me know what you think…**_

_**I will post the first chapter… and if I get good enough feedback, I will post the second one XD they are both written so it's on you guys now XD**_

**Ashley's POV**

This last year has just flown by. Graduation is right around the corner. But I fucked up. Big time. Spencer isn't talking to me, she won't look at me, and now she isn't even in school.

She moved back in with her parents last week and I don't know what to do without her. She was my rock.

**Spencer's POV**

I just don't understand some people! They tell you they love you and that you are their forever and then this! It shocks me how a person can mess with who they 'love' like that!

"Spence, we are going to be late for school." Clay said as he walked over to sit on my bed.

"I'm not going today." I mumbled into my pillow.

"You didn't go yesterday either Spence"

He is just trying to be here for me. He doesn't even know what happened. No one does. He has been so great this last week. He helped me move back home.

Mom and Dad don't even know that Ashley and I have broken up. They just think that things aren't so great while we were living together, so I moved back for a little while.

"Are you still not feeling well honey?" Mom put her head around the door.

"No Mom"

"Well today is the last day that you can stay home. Remember you need to go into school and get those final marks." She said too happily. I envied that she could be that happy.

**Ashley's POV**

She has been blocking my calls and she hasn't been in school for the last two days.

Clay is ignoring me and Glenn, go figure, doesn't have a clue.

I waited impatiently for the final bell and headed straight for my car.

I knocked nervously on the Carlin's front door.

"Oh hey Ash!" Mrs C welcomed me warmly with a hug. "Come on in! Spencer is up in her room." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I guess Spencer hasn't told her yet.

I knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

"Go away Clay! I don't want to talk about it now!"

I opened the door and walked in, closing it softly behind me.

"Spencer, we need to talk." I said quietly.

She sighed and sat up in her bed.

"About what Ash? You totally screwed with me!"

"Spence, let me-,"

"You fucking cheated on me Ash! What the hell is there to explain?"

"I swear nothing happened Spence. None of it meant anything!"

"I saw you with her tongue down your throat!"

"You saw her make a move on me! But I pushed her away as soon as I realised what was going on!"

"Ash, you have been too close to her ever since she got into town three weeks ago!"

"Aiden asked me to show his cousin a good time while she was in town. I swear I never meant any of the stuff I said and I sure as hell didn't want her to kiss me! That's something only you get to do." she stayed quiet and it killed me.

"I want to believe you. God, do I want to believe you!"

"So believe me Spence." I took a step towards her bed.

"Just go Ash. I have to think about a lot of things."

"Spence,"

"Please Ash."

"I love you."

"Don't, Not now."

"Call me. Soon?" I said with my hand on the door knob. I know I sound really desperate, but I am. I want her back.

"Maybe."

_**AN:: tell me what you think… **_


	2. So No Sex?

_**AN:: Hi Guys!!**_

_**I just wanted to say a massive thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter…**_

_**I love you guys and you are really what make writing worth while.**_

_**I wanted to say a super special thanks to Sky (I'm sorry, I can't remember your whole pen name). I got a really nice personal message from you and it made me actually want to write again. I was about to find fast ways to end all my stories. So thank you.**_

_**And on that note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… you might not like it, but I hope you enjoy it :)**_

**Ashley's POV**

I have been moping around my apartment ever since I left Spencer's and its getting close to 2am. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even bring myself to be mean to Aiden or Madison!

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I look at the caller ID and I swear my heart stopped. Fear shot through my body.

"Hey."

'_Hey. Can I come over?'_

"Of course you can. You are always welcome here Spence."

'_Well can you buzz me up? I don't have my key anymore.' _

I got up off the couch and pressed the buzzer.

'_Thanks'_ I hung up and opened my door.

"Do you want a beer? Or water?"

"Beer please." She took a seat on the couch.

I am nervous because she is probably here to tell me that it's over.

"So... what brings you out here at 2am?"

"I couldn't sleep. I, we need to get this sorted out."

"I agree." I passed her a cold bottle of water and sat in an armchair.

"I saw you," she sighed, "flirting and being all over another girl. And then she kissed you. I spoke to Aiden and he said that he asked you to show her a good time."

"Spencer, I swear I didn't want any of this to happen."

"Why did you let her get close enough to kiss you?"

"I thought she was just leaning in to whisper something in my ear. I didn't think that she would kiss me. It just happened."

"A kiss doesn't just happen. Why did you agree to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Show her a good time?"

"Aiden asked me to. We have history Spence, I couldn't say no."

"But you can be mean to him at school. What's that about?"

"I don't know Spencer. I am so sorry."

**Spencer's POV**

She pouted slightly. She looks so adorable in her short sleeved shirt and short shorts.

"Spencer, I love you with all of my heart. Do you really think that I would to that to you?"

"Ash? How come you aren't wearing a tank?" she always wears tanks in the summer.

"I uh…" she trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Ash?" I went over to her and pulled her sleeve up. I gasped at the state of her arm. All the cuts were still fresh and looked like they had only just stopped bleeding. "Ash,"

"I need you Spencer. More than you know. Please tell me you need me just a little bit too." Her voice cracked.

I crouched in front of her and watched her eyes tear up.

"I do need you Ash. I just need to get my head sorted out. My head is telling me that you are telling me the truth and my heart wants nothing more than to kiss you and tell you it will all be ok. But I don't know if it will be for now." I held her hands and ran my thumbs over her knuckles. I met her dark brown eyes and the sadness in them tore me apart. "Promise me that you won't ever do that again," I gestured towards her shoulder.

"I can't. Not if I can't have you."

"Don't you see Ashley! I want you! I need you just as much as you need me! I don't want to not be with you. I still want to marry you and I hate that I am living back with my stupid parents. But I need to clear my head. I need to get over what I saw and I don't think I can do that while I am with you. I need you to give me time and promise me you won't do it again."

"Spence," her hand cupped my cheek while her thumb wiped away tears that I didn't realise had fallen. "I promise, if you promise me that we aren't over, that you won't let us be over just yet. Please Spencer, I know I sound really desperate right now."

"I promise I won't let go of us. I love you Ashley. You just need to give me time."

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I still kiss you? Are you still my girlfriend? What happens at school?" she pouted again. How can I say no to that?

"Yes I am still your girlfriend, and you can still kiss me… sometimes. And at school, we just act normally. But I think its better that we don't sleep over for a while, and we don't spend entire evenings together."

"So no sex?"

"No sex."

"Can I kiss you now?"

I pulled her down to me and kissed her softly, showing her I love her without words.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you more." I kissed her again quickly before I got up and walked out the door.

I don't know how long it is going to take me to forgive her, but I hope it doesn't take too long.


	3. Is It Later Yet?

**Ashley's POV**

School has been weird to say the least. Knowing that we are still together without actually being together is hard. I am about ready to die!

Because I want to touch her and not wonder if it's too much. I want to be able to just drop by her house like I used to, before we lived together.

It has been almost a week since we had that talk in my apartment. And in that week, we have kissed 12 times and hugged 15 times. I kept count. Yes. That is how much she means to me. Every touch, every hug, every kiss, means the world to me.

I was so stupid!

**Spencer's POV**

Oh God, I miss her!

Watching her sat across from me, eating her apple and sucking on her drink every now and then is making me want to just have my way with her on the table right now, in front of everyone.

So we are out to lunch. It's a Saturday tradition. And it is just over a week since we had that talk in the apartment. I know what I am doing to her is probably really cruel and heartless, but if I don't get myself sorted out first, it will just cause us problems later, right?

I am this close to just saying 'I forgive you Baby' and then kiss her for days. But I still don't understand why she did it. Was she bored? Did I do something wrong?

"Spence?" she snapped me out of my day dream.

"Mmhm" I mumbled a reply, concentrating more on my burger then on her.

"You are so beautiful and perfect."

Ok, can she read minds?

"Ash,"

"Sorry. That look in your eyes, you are unsure about something." It was a statement. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

"I don't want to ruin this lunch."

"Spence, it won't ruin it. Just ask me what ever." She put her hand over mine but then quickly took it away. I felt sad that she didn't think she could touch me.

"Did… were you bored? Is that why you wanted to go and show someone else a good time?" Something ran through her eyes. I couldn't quite make out what it was. Sadness? Pity? Anger?

"Spencer," she said softly, "I didn't get bored. You know that I am a hopeless flirt. And that's all I meant by it. It was flirting. I did it because flirting is second nature to me. Now I wish more than anything that I didn't do it."

"Ok. What are you going to order?" I smiled.

**

**Ashley's POV**

"So I guess I will see you on Monday?"

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, "unless… you want to come over tomorrow. I don't know, we could watch movies and stuff."

"Yeah I'd like that." I smiled. She smiled back. It wasn't just any smile, it was a smile like she used to give me and my heart melted.

"How have you been doing in school?"

I laughed. "Uh, you know, doing the minimum just to get by."

"Ash,"

"Spence, it's not really like I have a reason to study."

"Ash you are impossible!" she laughed as she took of her seatbelt.

"But that's…" I stopped, realising that it might not be the right thing to say.

She leaned into me and kissed me hard. "Yeah, that is why I love you."

When she didn't pull away, I cupped her face and pulled her into me. She was almost begging to go further into my mouth but I wouldn't let her. Not yet.

We pulled apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I…" she stopped me with another kiss.

"Call me later?"

"Of course."

With that she was out of the car and running up her path. She smiled and waved at me before she opened the door.

**Spencer's POV**

"Spence, where's Ashley?" mom asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"She went home." I walked past mom and went into the kitchen.

"Why? She usually comes over. Well she did before you two moved in together."

"Mom, can we please not talk about this?"

"What happened Spencer?"

"Nothing."

"Spencer, I'm not stupid."

"Well it doesn't matter any more. Hey, do you mind if I invite Ash to Uncle Kay's Welcome Home party?"

"No of course I don't. But Spence, just behave yourself if you bring her ok."

"You caught us making out, in our own home, once and you think we are going to be all over each other everywhere!"

"No Spence, I just don't want you to get hurt. Remember, they don't know about this."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Not yet, no."

"Ok. Well I have to get to work. I will see you later, dinner is in the oven and your dad should be home in time to eat it."

"Ok mom. Bye." I called as I walked upstairs.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I got in my bedroom.

_**Is it later yet? A xx**_

I smiled to myself. I think I am going to tell her I forgive her soon. She's just so cute when she's insecure.

_**It's been like 20mins Ash. S xx**_

I changed into a tank and shorts.

_**Oh ok. A xx**_

_**You goof! Since when do I tell you not to call me! And for the record, that 20mins is about 19mins and 59secs too long. S xOx**_

In seconds, my phone was ringing and I was looking at the familiar name on my caller ID.

"Hey." I said softly.

'_Heya.'_

"So my Uncle gets back from Iraq this week."

'_Oh my gosh Spence! That's great! Do you know if he is ok?'_

"Yeah, he's fine. Well, he hasn't lost any limbs or anything like that."

'_That's great!"_ she sounded so excited. She knows that Uncle Kay is my favourite Uncle.

"Yeah it is. And well, we are having a party for him on Saturday."

'_So you won't be able to do lunch? Its ok Spence, I totally understand.'_

"No, I think I will still be able to do lunch, but I was hoping that you would come to the party. With me."

'_Like __**with**__, with you?'_

I bit my lip and started playing with my shirt. I know she can't see me but I am still nervous as hell.

"Yes?"

'_I would love to Spence!' _I knew she had a massive smile on her face. _'But Spence, your Uncle doesn't know that you are gay and he doesn't like me.'_

"So? I like you, that is enough. And as for the gay thing, we are best friends remember."

'_Yeah ok. I got to go, someone's at the door. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

"Ok Baby. I love you."

'_I love you too. And I'm sorry.'_

"I know you are baby. But let's just forget about it, ok?"

'_Fine by me. See ya!'_

"See ya sexy." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

**AN:: so I promised a friend of mine that if they did something for me, I would write two updates by the end of the weekend…**

**So here's the first… enjoy**

**And thanks to reviewers XD**


	4. Filling Up My Lungs With Oxygen

**Ashley's POV**

It has sucked this last week that Spencer has been too busy to spend time with me. I mean, last Saturday, she asked me to go to this party for her Uncle. Like with her. WITH, with her. I mean, yeah we have hung out at school and stuff but she hasn't let me get very close to her at all.

And that bugs me.

But now I am on my way to pick her up to go to lunch before we head off to her Uncles. I get to go with her, and be her girlfriend. But I don't get to do anything with her! It's driving me insane! She's driving me insane!

I feel like a nervous teenage boy who has score a date with the hottest girl in school and is about to pick her up. I don't know if I should knock on her front door or if I should text her and tell her I'm here. But I have done this before! I have done this a lot of times before!

So why is it so hard now?

I released my tight grip on the steering wheel and turned the engine off. I looked at my phone and realised that I have ten minutes before I was actually supposed to be here.

For fuck sake!

I think it is just that I don't want to screw this up with her again. Yeah, we will go with that.

**Heya Sexy! I'm outside. Take your time! A xx**

I looked up at her window and saw her curtains move. Her head appeared between them and I couldn't help but laugh when she waved. I waved back and the butterflies disappeared.

**I'll be about 5mins. Love you! S xxx**

I plugged my iPod in and switched to my favourite play list. Rebirthing by Skillet came blaring out of the speakers and I pulled my knees upto my chest and started tapping them and banging my head to the beat of the music.

'_Your Presence, Filling Up My Lungs With Oxygen!'_

I looked over to the door and Spencer was just emerging. Her hair was down and straightened and she was wearing a tight blue shirt with a three quarter length jeans.

'_Tell Me When I'm Gunna Live Again, Tell Me When I'm Gunna Breathe You In!'_

Shit! I'm screwed!

She smiled as she walked towards the car. I couldn't blink or turn away.

What the fuck is wrong with me today?

Where the hell is cool and collected Ashley fucking Davies?

"Hey."

"Uh... Hi."

"What's wrong with you Ash?"

"Nothing Spence. You look really good."

"Thanks." She blushed. She looked so cute as she tried to hide it.

The song changed as I pulled away. We were surrounded by a comfortable silence as we listened to the music.

'_I Like To Make Myself Believe, That Planet Earth Turns, Slowly'_

"I didn't know you liked Owl City?" she said softly.

"This song got stuck in my head."

She picked up my iPod and changed the song. I would usually fight with her to change it to something I like or not let her touch my precious iPod to begin with but I wanted to let her know that I trust her and she is that special to me.

'_This Is The Last Night You'll Spend Alone, Look Me In The Eyes So I Know You Know'_

I felt her eyes burning into my cheek.

"What?"

"Nothing. You are really beautiful, did you know that?"

"I haven't heard anyone say it in a long time." I said quietly. She put her hand over mine on the gear stick.

"I'm sorry we haven't got to spend a lot of time together this week. I planned a bunch of stuff last week."

"It's ok Spence. We are together now aren't we, so it doesn't matter."

"Good."

I stopped at a red light and she turned to me. I stared straight into her eyes.

"How about we skip lunch and go to the beach instead? There will be food at the party."

"But Spence, neither of us are dressed for it are we?"

"So let's go buy a bathing suit and a towel!"

"Ok?"

I turned right, out onto the stretch of shops by the sea.

**

**Spencer's POV**

We have 3 hours before we have to leave for my Uncles house. Ash has been almost distant all day. And it's bothering me.

I asked her to come with me to the party today and now she has gone cold on me! What the hell is up with that!

She is led on her back on the hot sand. We found a spot that was almost totally secluded. Actually, the more I think about it, it looks like one of those bays that you would find in a romance novel or some soppy movie where the guy ends up tackling the girls in the waves and they end up having sex right there.

Yuck! Is all I have to say to that.

Yuck!

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"What's been up with you today?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem a little off, that's all."

"I'm just confused."

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh. Why?"

"What the hell are we Spence? You tell me you need to sort your head out but we can still kiss and hug and all that stuff, and then you ask me go to a party WITH you and ignore me all week. Stop messing with me Spencer and just tell me what you want!"

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how bitchy it was. Ash, I want you."

"You said that Spence." She sat up, "Remember, the other week when you also said you needed time!" she shouted

"I had time!" I raised my voice to match hers. "I have gotten over that stupid mistake and I asked you go come with me because I want you! I want you and me to be like we were again!" I knelt in front of her and cupped her face in my hands. "I want you." I whispered.

"And I only want you." She said softly.

I kissed her with all I could, giving myself to her as much as I could on a public beach.

"Come on, let's get to that party." I said after a while.

**

**Ashley's POV**

I know I blew up at Spencer at the beach. But she cant keep doing that to me. It isn't fair! But at least now we have things sorted out. And she is mine again.

"How do we act in there?"

"I don't know Spence, they are your family."

"I know. Would you be ready to tell them today?"

"It's not up to me Spence."

"I know. I am ready. Its just you have been through a lot these last two or three weeks and I mean, I can tell them tomorrow or something,"

"Spence, have I ever told you that you are cute when you ramble?" she shook her head, "well you are. But stop it. Because I will be right beside you ok?"

"Yeah. But let's get some drinks inside us first."

"Yeah, I'm totally not disagreeing with that!"

so when we got there, we were welcomed warmly by most of her family. She went off to see her Uncle on her own. He really doesn't like me. And I don't care, because I have his niece's heart.

Spencer came back with two beers.

"Chug?" I asked.

"Uh… no. we will do it later."

There are about 10 people here right now and Spence says that at least 10 more people are supposed to be here.

**

About two hours passed and we were starting to get restless.

"Spence, I think we should do it soon. You know, before people get too pissed out of their heads that they forget."

She stood up off the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her.

She dragged me along a corridor and onto the bathroom.

She slammed me up against the wall and I let her take my beer and place it on the sink.

She kissed me hard, her tongue doing things I can't explain.

She moved onto my neck and I was choking back a moan.

"Spence," I said breathlessly, "we cant… oh my god!" she was kissing and licking along the line of my very low-cut top while her hands were touching, stroking, pinching where ever they wanted. "Jesus fuck Spencer!" I moaned.

Her mouth travelled upto my ear and tugged on my earlobe before she whispered, "I love you so damn much baby." She kissed my lips softly before she moved to the other ear. "And you are so hot!"

"Spence!" I groaned.

"Shh!" she scolded.

"This is you Uncles bathroom!" I chocked out.

"So?" she kissed me as the door swung open.

Before I could blink, Spencer was on the other side of the bathroom, straightening up her shirt and hair. I grinned at her as she buttoned up her jeans and I sorted out my bra.

"For god sake Spencer! What did I tell you if you were going to bring Ashley? Hi Ashley."

"Uh... Hi Mrs C?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. Just come in here a sec?" she walked further into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, exaggerating the fact that she locked it.

"What is it Spence?"

Spencer walked over to me and put her hand around my waist. "We, I am going to tell the family today."

"Ok Spence. Do it soon cos everyone is getting shit faced! And I will be here for you."

"Thanks Mom."

We walked into the centre of the garden where most of her family were.

"May I have your attention please!" she tried to shout, but the sound of 15 drunk men was just a little bit too loud for her. I stood on the bench that was in front of us and dragged Spencer up there with me.

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" I turned to Spencer and just smiled my best smile.

"I uh... I have something to tell you all that I cant really not tell any of you anymore. Uhh…"

She stuttered and spluttered for a while.

"Spence, do you want me to..." she nodded vigorously. "Ok uh, my name is Ashley Davies and I am Spencer's best friend. I have been her best friend for like two or three years now. But for about a year and a half or two and a half years of that, I have been Spencer's girlfriend. Spencer wanted to tell you all that she is gay, but as you can see, she choked." She was stood beside me hyperventilating. There was a chuckle amongst her family. "If any of you feel really strongly against us, we will leave quietly."

I jumped down and helped her when Kay came shoving through the people that were wishing us well and a few of Spencer's distant cousins that though we were hot.

"PAULA! Did you know about this?"

"Of course I do."

"And you are fine with it!"

"Of course Kay. She is my daughter. The only thing that has changed about her is that she is going to have children and marry either Ashley or another woman. I love Ashley as if she was my own daughter."

Wow! Did she just say what I think she did!

"Spencer, you were my favourite niece. Please just leave my house."

"Come on Spence, you obviously don't need him."

"Spencer, I will be home in a little while ok?" her mom said and Spencer just nodded.

On the way out, a quiet voice stopped us. The hall was deserted, except for us and a young girl.

"Spencer?"

"What's wrong Dylan?"

"Who's Dylan?" I muttered to her.

"Ash, Dyl is my favourite cousin. She is Uncle Kay's daughter."

"Nice to meet you." Dylan offered me her hand and I shook it.

"You too."

"Can I come with you guys?"

"Uh… if it's ok with Ash?"

"Of course! But, don't scratch the leather in the car."

Spencer's elbow connected with my ribs as we all walked outside and got into my car.

_**AN:: second one as promised… **_

_**I'm really tired**_

_**So quickly… thanks to everyone that reviewed…**_


	5. Three Weeks Ago

**Spencer's POV**

Dylan is my fifteen year old cousin and has been one of my best friends, all my life. Actually, we are more like sisters than anything else.

"So what's up Dyl?"

"I just… I… when did you realise you were gay?"

Oh My Gosh!

"After I met Ash. I fell totally and completely in love with her."

"And you don't think it's just that you are good friends. Or that it's only like that because it's Ashley?"

"No, I know it's more than friendship. She wouldn't make me feel the way I do otherwise." I smiled at her and grabbed Ashley's hand. "Where's all this coming from?"

"I think… I think I like girls… but how do I know if I'm,"

"Gay?" Ash offered. "Hey Spence, are we going back to our… I mean my place or yours?"

"Uh… I think it might be best right now if we went back to ours, yours."

"Spence, why don't you just move back in with me?"

"I will think about it ok?"

"Fine." She pouted.

"You two are cute together."

"Excuse me! We are smoking hot!"

"Ash, you are hot, I'm just super cute. So my cuteness takes over this relationship baby." She rolled her eyes and put her foot down. "So Dyl, why do you think you are gay?"

"I have a huge crush on this girl in my class and I don't know, the thought of sleeping with a guy repulses me,"

"But sleeping with a woman seems interesting, hot or even turns you on." Ashley offered. I smacked her arm

"Ash! That last bit was totally inappropriate!"

"But Spence, it's true." Dylan blushed in the backseat.

"Exactly! That how I realised I was gay Spence."

"But you are always turned on Ash!" Dylan laughed as Ashley glared at me.

"Hey! I haven't had sex for like three weeks!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Of course it's your fault Spence! Who the hell else would I be having sex with?"

"Ooo Spence hasn't been putting out." Dylan joked.

"We totally would have earlier if Mom hadn't walked in!" we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. "But you were too busy telling me we couldn't."

"Spence, it was your Uncles bathroom!"

"SPENCER! That's gross!"

"But hot." I muttered as I linked arms with Ashley.

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and Dylan are a lot alike. I mean, Dylan has long blonde hair and legs that never stop. She has piercing blue eyes just like Spencer, only they aren't as blue. And her hair is a kind of dirty blonde.

I handed Spencer a beer, Dylan a coffee and slurped on my own beer.

"But I have done plenty with boys and I didn't really like or enjoy any of it."

"Sounds to me like you need to get out there and experiment girly." I said.

"But I have been." She blushed.

"And?"

"And I enjoyed it. But I don't know if it was just the thrill of being with a girl or if I actually liked it."

"Well if you are feeling nothing with the boys, maybe it's just that you are scared to admit it, even to yourself because of how your dad might react."

"The more I talk about it, and the more I think real hard into it, the less real it seems."

"Real?"

"Yeah like… I start to think, don't be stupid Dyl, you can't be into girls. That's silly." She started to cry. Spencer sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"Dyl, listen to me. You are with two people right now that had a real hard time coming to terms with being gay. Ashley's mom disowned her just after her dad died because I woke up in Ashley's bed."

"And Spencer's Mom broke my nose because she hated me. But I have never really cared what people think of me, so it didn't bother me coming out. But I was in a really bad place when I was figuring it out." I haven't even told any of this to Spencer, why am I telling this person I hardly know. I looked at Spencer and couldn't read her expression but it was urging me to continue. "So I slept around a lot. My best friend got me pregnant and I got an abortion. But I tried to force myself to love him, but I couldn't. And then Spencer came along and she understood me and took the time to listen to me. I had a girlfriend or two before her yeah, but none of them ever made me feel as alive as I do when I'm with her."

"And I was having a massive internal battle. I moved to LA from Ohio, as you did, and met Ashley. She was the scariest but most interesting person I have ever met. But I couldn't like girls. I hadn't been raised like that. And I kept denying it and made myself really unhappy, my grades slipped and I even started pushing Ashley away. So I decided to stop trying to please my Mom and go for what I wanted for once."

"You guys make it sound so easy!"

"Easy!?" I laughed. "It was not easy for me. Up until three weeks ago, it was the worst time of my life."

"What changed three weeks ago?"

"I made a stupid mistake which nearly caused me to lose Spence. But she has put me through hell for the last three weeks and now we are strong as ever."

"And it was only easy for me because I had Ashley. I could be myself around her. And she didn't care if I let comments slip about girls being hot. And the night I told her I was gay was the scariest night of my life. I planned to tell her that night that I was in love with her, but I chickened out and told her at the beach the next day."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well I have a spare room that you can stay in tonight. I have drunk way too much to be driving anyone anywhere and I'm not letting Spence walk you back to that house. We will talk more about it in the morning, but it's late and we have school tomorrow."

"When did you get responsible Ash?" Spencer's tone told me that she was pleasantly surprised.

"About three weeks ago."

She kissed me before I went to get some PJ's for Dylan.

Dylan went into the guest room and Spencer just came and hugged me.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Spence. Uh… if you don't want to share a bed again yet, I can take the couch?"

"Ashley, where were you earlier?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room.

_**Thanks to those people who have reviewed**_

_**Because you all rock, I decided to blow off everything I had planned for today and write some more for you guys… so you better review :P**_

_**Ok… so I am not going to be working on this one for a little while. **_

_**I want to get Suckish moving a little better… cos right now I hate it**_

_**Thanks :) Stay tuned!**_


	6. Tomorrow Isn't Tonight

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up with a warm pressure against my back and felt a hand running slowly though my hair. I cleared my throat and she kissed my cheek.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." I turned onto my back and pulled her onto me for a kiss. She rested her forehead against mine and I closed my eyes. "We have school today." I sighed.

"We do." She smiled.

"You seem almost happy about that." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I get to go back and have the hottest girl in school on my arm again. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Ash," I blushed and didn't bother trying to hide it. We both know what she does to me.

She kissed my nose and got out of bed. "I'm going to go put some pop tarts in the toaster. I'll tell Dylan she can hang out here today ok?"

"But she has school"

"I think she might need the day to her thoughts, don't you?"

"I guess. I'll call her school and her parents then."

"Ok." And she left.

I looked around the room and noticed that it was tidier than it was when I lived her. It was something we always fought about. I really hope she is more responsible now.

**Ashley's POV**

I knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Dyl, I brought you a pop tart." I held it out to her and she took it.

"Thanks. I only like the strawberry ones, so you guessed well." She nodded her head.

"It's the only ones Spence likes too." I said softly and smiled. "So you are going to hang out here today while Spence and I are at school, and we will take you home tonight and talk to your dad."

"No! You can't tell him!"

"No you goose! I know! Spence has something's to sort out with him. They were really close."

"I know. He likes her more than he likes me."

"I doubt that." I shoved her playfully and she laughed.

**Spencer's POV**

"Ky! Cant you leave him alone for like two seconds and pay a little attention to your best friend!"

"Just cos Ashley isn't here to entertain you Spence, doesn't mean I have to."

"Ouch." I mumbled and led dramatically over the table.

"I can't fucking believe that woman!" her bag landed on the table, followed shortly by her ass. Her amazing ass. Wow. "BITCH!"

"Who and what did they do this time baby?" it shocks me slightly, how easily we have slipped back to being all over each other again. Hell, it's only been a day and we have had sex and made out at every opportunity. I guess we are making up for those three long weeks.

"Mrs fucking Shoey! She gave me a detention because I didn't get one at all last week and thought I had just gotten away with something!"

Ahh, Mrs Hoey. Her first name is Sue, hence the name. Ashley's favourite teacher, did you guess? She teaches physics and it is the only science class that Ash and I are separated in.

"You didn't get detention last week?"

"No, I'm really trying here Spence." She turned around and gagged at her sister and Aiden in a very heated makeout session. "Ugh! Would you two get a room!"

"We don't complain when it's you and Spencer." Kyla retorted.

"No, cos ass-eyes thinks we are hot! Hell, everyone thinks we are hot!" she reached down to me and grabbed my collars, pulling me into a very deep kiss, earning whoops and whistles from almost everyone on the quad.

**Ashley's POV**

I fumbled with the keys in the lock as she was kissing my neck softly, her heavy breath driving me insane.Her hands were in front pockets of my jeans, her fingers rubbing my thighs gently through the material.

We stumbled through the door and saw a very shocked Dylan on the couch.

"Oh, hey Dyl. I forgot you were here." Spencer laughed. "Do you want some water baby?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded as I walked towards the living room where Dylan was. I took a seat on the couch opposite her and just looked at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked nervously

"I'm not sure. I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"I'm thinking that I really don't want to go home." She folded her arms across her chest as if to protest.

"We know you don't. But when I spoke to your mom this morning, she said your dad was on a rampage." Spencer said as she handed me a cold bottle of water. "So we better get you back there."

"Can we do it later though?"

"Yeah, but we have to have you back there by 8."

"That sucks!"

**Spencer's POV**

Ash is driving me home from taking Dylan home. We told her to call us if she wanted to talk or anything like that. You know, big sister stuff.

"Please come back home with me." She grabbed my hand as she stopped at a red light.

"I can't. I have to go home and do homework."

"Exactly! Home."

"Fine, I have to go back to my parents' and do my homework."

"Please?" she pouted.

"Ash, I have papers that are due for tomorrow and we both know I wont get them done if I go home."

"Move back in with me."

"I will do. After graduation."

"Ugh!" she pulled away from the lights. "Spence,"

"Ash. You know these are the most important weeks of our lives so far! You need to pick up a little bit of credit if you want to graduate."

"I'm already graduating!"

"Not if I move in with you. I will come over tomorrow night. I promise."

"But tomorrow isn't tonight." She wined as she pulled into my driveway.

"I know baby. Why don't you come in for a little bit while I do my work?"

"I guess it's better than being alone."

_**AN:: without this AN, this chapter was 1000 words exactly! Am I amazing or what!**_

_**Thanks to every one who reviewed : )**_

_**Give me your ideas on what you want to happen with this story… I just realised that I basically haven't got a clue! XD**_


	7. This is News to Me Miss Davies

Ashley's POV

"Aaaaaash!" she half scolded, half moaned as my hand travelled from her shoulders to her chest and my lips worked on her neck.

"Spence." I whispered, earning a groan

"I have homework to do Ash!"

"Can't you do that in a little while?"

"No." she breathed as I tugged on her earlobe.

"Please." It wasn't a question because I knew the answer.

"Fine, but only until dinner." She turned around in her desk chair and kissed me, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth as her hands grabbed the back of my neck. This forced me to straddle her on the chair.

I pulled back, just a little. "How long is that?"

"About half an hour."

I stood up and pulled her with me. I slowly took off her glasses and led her to her bed where she led down and allowed me to straddle her there instead.

My hands travelled all over her stomach and slowly up her shirt towards her bra-clad breasts, all the time I was kissing and nipping at any part of her I could.

Slowly, one hand moved back down her torso and soon found itself waiting. My fingers were only just inside her jeans, my other hand still fondling her breasts.

"Can I?" I breathed as she let out a small moan after I kissed her.

"Quickly."

A few seconds later, my fingers came out of her jeans and undid them. I kissed down her stomach and ran my hand around the waistline of her panties, earning a groan.

I was about to dip my hand below her waistline, when the door opened and quickly closed to the sounds of, "OH MY GOD!"

Spencer shot up and did her pants up and I fixed my hair that she had been tugging on.

There was a knock on the door. A loud one.

"Spencer Carlin!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she was muttering under her breath as she went to open the door. "Yeah mom?"

"Spencer! How many times have I told you about having sex in my house!" Paula shouts with her hands on her hips.

"Mrs C, it was all my fault, I'm sorry."

"You mean to tell me that Spencer had no part in your previous activities? And that she just led there while you took advantage of her." I looked over to Spencer and she had gone bright red.

"Yeah that would be about right. She was trying to do her homework." I pointed to her desk where all her books were strewn about and her laptop was on a word document with her essay.

"Ashley, I don't want you two, or anyone for that matter, having sex under my roof. You have your own apartment that you can use for that. And please Ash, I would hate to tell Spencer not to bring you home."

"I'm sorry Mrs C. I don't know what came over me." I tried to stop the laughter and it was proving very difficult.

"Dinner in 5, girls." She walked out and I looked at Spencer. We burst out laughing and fell onto her bed.

I kissed her. "Sorry babe."

"It's ok. But that was totally embarrassing!"

"Yeah I know." I laughed.

"I will have to get you back, somehow."

"I look forwards to it." I whispered before I kissed her again. "Did you know, I love you?"

"This is news to me Miss Davies. You might have to show me."

"Apparently I can't under this roof. So lets go out into the garden?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and gave her a goofy smile.

"I have an idea! We will go and eat dinner and then I will finish my homework!"

"But how can I show you how much I love you if you are doing homework?"

"By letting me finish it so that tomorrow, you can show me just how much you really do love me, and we won't have to worry about any interruptions. And then I guess I could show you how much I love you after that."

"Sounds hot! But can't we do that tonight?"

"No, there's school tomorrow and I am tired enough as it is."

"Yeah, I guess we didn't get much sleep over the weekend."

"Exactly my point."

"I love that you are always right." I kissed her. "Can I stay here tonight? I can't bear to have my bed smelling of you and just not have you there."

"Of course you can. As long as you don't try something while I am sleeping. OR," she interrupted as I opened my mouth to say something, "While I am awake!"

**AN::** sorry this took so long guys. I have been too engrossed in, In the Wrong Place at the Right Time and then its sequels, Open hearts. (go check them out ;p)

So I hoped you enjoyed this… I am not exactly sure when I will get the next update to you. Thanks to Alex for the ideas… and to Galmil for helping me out of my funk.

Thank you to everyone else that reviewed as well.


	8. Why didnt you put out?

"So no bathrooms?"

"No bathrooms."

"What about janitors closets?" I asked with a pout.

"Spencer! You wouldn't have sex with me last night in your own bed! I'm not going to start fucking you in school!"

"Well can I fuck you?" she glared at me and walked away. I ran after her and left barely any room between us.

"Ashley! Come one! Is that a yes?"

She turned around which caused me to kiss her.

"I said not in school Spence." She rasped which only made me want her more.

"Please? We will skip third period and I will meet you in the drama room. I already checked, it isn't booked."

"We could skip the rest of the day and go back to my place."

I thought about it for a moment. I don't like skipping school. I shouldn't. But I want to so badly!

"Hi guys! Oh sorry I interrupted something, I'll just go this way." She turned in the other direction and started walking away.

"Kyla come back." I said quickly.

"What's up?"

"If you were me, which would you do, skip and spend the day in bed with a totally hot brunette or would you stay here and keep begging because you know said totally hot brunette will give in by third period?"

Ashley wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. She kissed my neck and said, "Yeah Ky which would you pick?"

"Since you have a maths exam today Spence, I would go with the second one."

"Damn." We said together.

"Well have fun sucking face." She said as she turned around

"No Ky, come back."

She sighed. "What?"

"I am going to walk with you." I offered.

"But you never walk with me. What's wrong with you two."

"Spence didn't put out last night and is regretting it now."

"Why aren't you jumping her?"

"Years of control." She smiled smugly.

I glared at her but gave her one last kiss before I walked with Kyla.

"How come you didn't put out?" she asked. We share just about everything with each other. I think it's mainly because she is Ashley's sister and I can't get enough of that Davies. Not that I would ever go there with Kyla. Mainly because she is Ashley's sister. And then because she isn't gay. I don't think.

"Because she was bugging me when I was doing my homework!"

"And when you finished your homework?"

"It was fun to torture her?"

"And now you are torturing yourself."

"I didn't think about today. Just tonight."

She rolled her eyes at me as we walked into geography. It doesn't help one bit that the hottest teacher in school teaches my geography class.

**

"How did Geography go?" Ashley mocked at locker break before third period.

"Piss off. Please meet me in the drama room in five."

"No Spencer. I am not fucking you, nor am I letting you fuck me, ever again in school. It's totally unsanitary. I love you too much for you to get some disease."

"Fuck the diseases!"

"No Spencer." She kissed me and walked away. I slumped into my chair in Spanish.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the drama room?" Kyla asked nervously.

"Apparently there are too many diseases." I pouted.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**I'm here, why aren't you? – A x**

"Fucking tease!" I muttered as I gathered my stuff and walked out of class. The teacher wasn't there yet so it didn't matter.

**

"Dinner, my darling, is served!" she shouted as she ran into the living room with pots of Chinese on her hands.

"Yummy!"

"oh my gosh Spence! Did you just say 'yummy'?"

"No?" I made the most innocent face I could

"You are too cute." She said as she kissed my nose.

"And you are hot. This is why we work."

"So, no other reason?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Not cos you are hopelessly in love with me. Or because I am hopelessly in love with you? Or because of the totally mind blowing sex we have? Or because you are the nicest person ever and I am totally out of control?"

"Nope. Just our levels of cuteness and hotness." I smiled smugly.

"Ok, now you just suck!"

"But you love me."

"I do."

--

**AN:: **I have no idea where to take this story!

Thanks for the reviews… they are much appreciated.


	9. No One Ever Tells You!

We collapsed in the centre of her bed once again, pleasure still running through us.

"I fucking love it when you do that!" she panted.

"I heard." I groaned, remembering the sounds she made.

A few moments passed, where we were just catching our breath. She grabbed onto my hand and brought it up to her mouth to kiss it.

"Do you want to go again?" she asked softly.

"Of course." She moved on top of me and started kissing me again.

My phone started ringing in my on the floor in my discarded jeans.

"Leave it." She whispered as she kissed between my breasts.

"What if it's Dylan or mom or dad?"

"Fine." She reached over me and picked up my phone, her boob's mere inches from my face. I moaned internally. "Holy fuck Spence, its 4am!" she said as she handed me my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Spence, did I wake you?"_

"No, you didn't Dyl."

"_Oh. Oh! I'll let you get back to what you were doing." _She said sadly

"No, it's ok. What's up?"

"_Dad caught me making out with a girl. He want mad and blamed it all on you. Right now, I am at the park. I just didn't know what to do!" _she started crying.

"Well, the park isn't far from Ashley's house. Come over and we can talk, but you have to go back before they wake up, ok?"

"_Yeah, thanks Spence."_

"Anytime Dyl." I hung up.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked me with a frown on her face.

"Dylan has been caught by Kay making out with a girl and is on her way here. I am going to jump in the shower real quick and you are going to get rid of the mess we made in the living room with that Chinese."

"How come I have to clear it up?" she pouted.

"Because it was your idea to try and tie me up with noodles!"

"That was so fun!"

"Yeah, but I smell like a fucking Chinese now." I said as I walked to the shower.

"But you taste fucking amazing!" she shouted after me and I laughed.

**

"I was just experimenting. Jamie is my best friend. I told her that I was totally confused about the whole gay thing, and she just kissed me out of the blue. When I asked her what she was doing all she said was that she hated to see me beat myself up about something that I cant control and that she wanted to help me in what ever way she could."

"She likes you Dyl!" Ashley jokingly teased.

"Shut up Ash." She blushed.

"You like her too don't you." Ashley asked softly.

"I think I do yeah. But there is no way that dad is ever going to let me see her again."

"All you can do right now Dylan, is wait it out. I know that's crap advice but it really is all you can do. It isn't easy and it hurts a lot,"

"But it needs to be done." Ash finished for me.

"I know. But what sucks even more is that he is trying to blame all of this on you and Auntie Paula."

"They will talk it out eventually. Don't worry."

"I try not to. Mom is trying to be supportive, but she's powerless when it comes to dad."

"Do you think she would talk to me?" I asked.

"I think she would. I will talk to her after school. Dad is working late."

"Ok. Ash," I grabbed her hand. "Would you drive Dyl home so that her dad doesn't accuse her of spending the night with her girl or with us?"

"Of course." She kissed my hand. "I love you, see you in 20."

"I love you too." I pulled her into me and kissed her softly, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth.

She pulled away and smiled before she stood up. "Come on Dyl." She said softly."

**Dylan's POV**

I walked in the door after school.

"How was your day honey?" mom greeted me with the usual.

"Ok I guess." I dropped my bags at the front door and went into the living room.

"What's wrong Dyl?"

"I wish dad could at least try to understand. It's not like she Jamie is my girlfriend. She is just,"

"I do understand Dyl." I went and took the seat across from her.

"When is dad coming home?"

"About 9pm. Dyl, talk to me. Please?" she took hold of my hand.

"I am just so confused about everything right now. I mean, when you are growing up, no one ever tells you that you are going to get all these totally confusing feelings and have a parent that flies off the handle when he catches you making out with a girl. They never tell you that you could find yourself falling for your best friend and the only people that you trust with everything, you aren't allowed to see because, again, your dad wont let you see them because, oh no, they are gay!"

"I am sorry Dylan." I heard the sadness in her voice and knew she meant it.

"Spencer wants to talk to you. She wants to know when would be the best time to come over."

"Tomorrow. During school. Your father is working all day tomorrow and into the evening. Dylan, I'm sorry. I am trying to talk to your father."

"Thank you."

"And I want you to know that I don't care if you are gay or bi or straight. As long as you are happy, I don't mind. When I was your age, I was in basically your position."

"What happened?"

"She broke my heart. Your father was there to pick up the pieces."

"Then why does he hate that I might be gay?"

"Because of the way he was brought up. I never actually told him that I have been with another woman. I am proud of you though Dyl."

"Thank you mom."

- - -

**AN::** ok, so this.. On the grand scheme of things is short… and I know most of you wanted Open Hearts, but I just wasn't feeling it today. I swear I will try and get you guys an update for tomorrow… maybe the next day :P

Thanks for all the reviews :)


	10. Hurry The Hell Up

"Thanks for agreeing to talk to me Aunt G." I said sincerely as I walked into her home.

"No problem Spencer. I want to get this mess out of the way just as badly as you do." She smiled sadly as she sat on her couch. I sat on the opposite side to her.

"Dyl has been really upset, and I mean, you know how much I care about her."

"I do Spencer."

"She came to Ash's crying the other night. She really cares for Jamie, G." I sighed. I didn't know what I was trying to say, but I just knew I had to talk to my Auntie.

"My heart is breaking for her Spence. I feel so powerless."

"You could stand up to him!"

"It's not that simple Spencer. I don't want to leave my husband but at the same time I don't want to stay around and let him tear my family apart." Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. I knew what she was trying to say. I know what my dad went through the exact same thing.

"Do you think you could get Kay to talk to me?"

"Not if he knew he was going to be talking to you. Is there somewhere were you could hide that we can get him to go? Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't know anywhere."

"Do you ice skate?"

"Yeah."

"We know some people down at the rink that owe us a favour. I will get Kay there, so don't worry about that. He can't skate so it should be pretty easy to get him to listen to you."

"Should I bring Ashley?"

"If you need to. But Spencer, this is something YOU need to prove to Kay. You need to make him come around for Dylan's sake. He really does care about you an awful lot."

"Dyl is convinced that he loved me more than he loves her."

"In some ways he does Spencer. I just hope we can make him see that he's being an ass."

"Me too. But uh," I cleared my throat, "if this plan doesn't work out, do you think that you could let Dyl come live with Ash and i?"

"I don't know about that Spence. I mean, she's my baby."

"I know. I'm just trying to look out for her and the only way I can see of protecting her from Kay, if this plan doesn't work, is getting her away from him."

---

I opened the door with a sigh and walked over to the couch to put my bag down. G and I hardly made any progress in the way of Dyl, and it annoyed me. I had skipped school so that I could go and see her.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed towards our bedroom. Well, Ashley's bedroom.

She was sleeping.

I smiled at how cute she looked, snuggled up in one of my jackets, her mouth moving slightly as she talks in her sleep. I could spend hours watching her sleep.

I took my place beside her. I stroked a bit of hair out of her face and kissed her temple. She shocked me when her hand grabbed the material of my shirt and she pulled me to her, allowing herself to snuggle further in to me.

She breathed in deeply and buried her head into my chest. I swear she does this on purpose sometimes. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair.

I felt her shaking against me and heard a faint giggling. She gasped in air, her face still buried in my chest.

I pushed her away from me and she roared with laughter.

"You are perverted." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And yet, you love me." She smiled proudly as she crawled to straddle my legs.

"I really have no choice. Between your eyes, your boobs and your perfect kisses, I am powerless to resist." She leaned down to kiss me but I put my hand on her lips to stop her. "For that little stunt, you don't get to kiss me for the rest of the day and night."

"But I need to kiss you!" she wined. "If I don't, I might die!"

"Death? Really?" I laughed softly and raised an eyebrow. I kissed her nose and escaped from underneath her. She growled in frustration as I walked out of the room.

"Hurry up and move the hell back in with me Spencer!" I heard her shout after I opened the door to leave her loft.

---

Ok… I know I suck for not updating… sorry. I have been too caught up in my other stories… go check them out… and I need more reviews for open hearts before I update XD the update is written…

Ill get more updates to you after Friday… I promise. Maybe and suckish will be finished and so will open hearts.


End file.
